


浪子燕青之风云会第30章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 卢俊义, 张清 - Freeform, 水浒传 - Freeform, 燕青 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第30章

第30章   
　　“好。”  
　　然后燕青听到了窸窸窣窣的衣衫摩挲声，身子一沉，卢俊义已经压了下来。  
　　肌肤赤裸，彼此相贴。  
　　男人的身形比张清高大，将他牢牢罩住。男人的手劲比张清重，握得他生疼。男人的胡茬蹭过他脸颊，刺刺的痒。这些都在提醒他身上那人不是张清。  
　　他紧紧闭着眼睛，用力抓紧被角。  
　　“在想什么？”吮吻渐渐往下，终于来到他腰间。  
　　“别！”他惊呼，双手放在男人肩头想把他推开。  
　　“别怕。”  
　　他的手腕被男人握住，拉开，按在了床上。  
　　“等会儿就快活了。”男人的声音很温柔，动作也很温柔，但和张清是不同的。张清会吻着他的唇，在他耳边说着调笑的话。他若真的恼了，便柔声安抚，再不敢放肆。他若只是嘴硬，便将从画册上学来的手段尽情施展出来，拉他一道共赴极乐。  
　　男人的手虚虚的拢住那绵软的玉柱。  
　　他茫然看着帐顶，忽然觉得很可悲。哪怕身体再不愿意，被那样抚弄，还是会感到快乐。  
　　他听到了湿润的水泽之声，一股股情潮从那处涌起。  
　　“主……主人……”他颤抖着握住男人的手。“求你……”他不知道自己想说什么，他的视线被泪水浸得一片模糊，他看不清男人的脸。但这样也好，至少他心里会好受些。  
　　“小乙求我什么。”男人的手微微用力，他便不由自主的抬高腰部。  
　　或许他呻吟了吧，或许他说出了男人最想听到的字眼，因为他听到男人笑了。  
　　低沉沙哑的笑声，渗着着浓浓的欲望。  
　　他喘着气，腿间一片狼藉。身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，但他却一点都不觉得快活。  
　　他的泪越流越凶，眼睛酸涩得厉害。  
　　男人的手搭在他膝盖上，他犹豫了一下，慢慢把腿张开。  
　　他看向窗外，天依旧漆黑一片，见不到一丝亮光。  
　　这个夜晚太长了，他不知道自己能否忍得过去。  
　　容欣，容欣……  
　　他闭上眼睛，等着预料中的疼痛。  
　　男人却将被子盖在了他身上。  
　　“主人？”他睁开眼睛，不知发生了什么事。  
　　“明明不愿，为何要勉强自己？”卢俊义连同被子一起将他抱住。  
　　“小乙愿意。”他慌了，挣扎着要扯开被子。  
　　“你若愿意，怎会哭得这么厉害。”卢俊义将他的手压了回去，为他抹去脸上的泪水。使枪弄棒的手长满了老茧，磨得他脸颊有些疼。但这举动让他很安心，那个宽厚严厉的主人又回来了。  
　　“我……”无法再欺骗自己，他确实后悔了。  
　　“好了，睡吧！”卢俊义吹熄了最后一根蜡烛，将他抱在怀里，“明天还要早起。”  
　　他嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛。  
　　风很大，穿过树枝缝隙，呜呜的怪叫着。远处浪涛拍打着岸边的岩石，发出哗哗的水声。  
　　不知道过了多久，他听到卢俊义叹息一声。  
　　“只要一直等下去，总能等到你心甘情愿。”  
　　原来两个人都没有睡着，这样的夜晚，无人能安眠。  
　　张清这一晚也睡得很不安稳，三更时分被噩梦吓醒，便一直睁着眼睛在床上翻来覆去。  
　　这床两个人睡嫌挤，一个人睡又嫌太大。  
　　他从床外滚到床里，又从床里滚到床外，最后索性把燕青的被子抱在怀里，天将明时才迷迷糊糊打了个盹。  
　　半梦半醒间听到门板响了一下，立即睁开眼睛。  
　　只见燕青拎着一个食盒走了进来，从里面拿出几个包子和几碗白粥。  
　　“什么馅儿的，好香。”他胡乱披了件衣服跳下床，伸手去拿包子。  
　　燕青一筷子敲在他手上，“去洗漱。”  
　　“知道了。”这一晚他在脑子里想了几百种方法教训这个没心没肺的小混蛋，但一见到燕青就只剩下满心欢喜，哪里还舍得教训。  
　　等他洗漱回来，燕青已经吃了一碗白粥啃了半个包子。  
　　他抓了一个包子大大咬上一口，发现是自己喜欢的白菜猪肉馅儿。暗道：果然我在小乙心中最重，卢俊义算什么，小乙就算跟你躺在同一张床上心里还想着给我弄早饭吃。  
　　他越想越高兴，吃一口包子看一眼燕青，越看越喜欢。  
　　“小乙啊！你以后还是少喝些酒吧！”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“昨晚我只当你喝醉了，不跟你计较，以后可不能这么做了！”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“对了，我们行军打仗，带着那些银子也不方便，不如折成银票吧！”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　张清终于觉得不对劲了，“你怎么了？没精打采的，莫不是生病了？”说完把包子一放就去摸他额头。  
　　燕青把他的手拨开，“我没病。”说完把手中的半个包子一放，“你吃完没？”  
　　张清眉头一皱，“咱们打仗是要使力气的，你才吃这么点怎么够？”  
　　“那你吃完了自个儿收拾。”燕青转身走到床边叠被子，“我方才在外面遇到铁牛哥哥，他说公明哥哥要分兵攻打方腊，不知我们会被分在那一边。”  
　　“这还用问，你肯定是跟着卢员外的。”张清两口把手里的包子解决掉，一边收拾碗筷一边道：“我虽然不想跟你分开，但也要看公明哥哥的意思。”  
　　燕青用力一抖被子，低低的道：“倘若你被派到公明哥哥那一边，那我就跟着你。”  
　　张清傲气，嘴上虽然不说，但心里知道燕青肯定不会离开卢俊义的。现在忽然听燕青说不愿跟自己分开，心头甜得简直像打翻了十罐蜜糖。  
　　他用力抱住燕青，狠狠在他脸颊上啜了一口，“好，我们不分开。”  
　　午时众人果然齐集议事厅，宋江和卢俊义商议分兵两处，宋江攻打常、苏二处，卢俊义攻打宣、湖二处。  
　　至于将领则由宋江统筹调派。  
　　张清燕青和董平呼延灼等人跟随卢俊义。  
　　自离开扬州，燕青就一副心事重重的模样，全不像平日里那个飞扬跳脱的燕小乙。张清以为他在为战事烦忧，也没怎么放在心上。但直到独松关近在眼前，燕青依旧是那副爱答不理的样子，张清就耐不住了。  
　　他柔声宽慰，燕青便应得不咸不淡。他套话，被燕青一个白眼扫了回去。他在床上使出风月手段，又被燕青一脚踹下床来。  
　　有一个聪慧机巧武艺出众的情人，实在是一件很头疼的事啊！  
　　“张清兄弟，怎的坐在这里？”忽然肩膀被人拍了一下，抬头见是董平。  
　　“没什么，心里烦。”没上梁山前，他镇守东昌府，董平镇守东平府，守望相助唇齿相依。谁知董平这厮却为了美色主动降了宋江，还杀了太守全家，娶了太守千金，最后跟着宋江一道来攻打他东昌府，他心里很瞧不起这样的人。  
　　“独松关确实易守难攻，咱们败了一场，不算冤。”董平跟他一道坐在山上，“卢先锋胸中自有韬略，我们听他号令就是。”  
　　“谁烦这个。”张清捡了块石子随手掷出，正中枝头一枚野果。  
　　董平叫了声好，“张清兄弟这手功夫真是神乎其神，厉天闰刀法再好，也挡不住你这神出鬼没的一击啊！”  
　　张清冷哼一声，“武功再好又有什么用。”他又掷出两颗石子，将枝干打得摇摇摆摆，野果噼里啪啦落下来，宛如下了一场雨。“人心这鬼东西，看不到摸不着。”  
　　董平终于明白了，“你……又跟小乙吵架了？”  
　　张清脾气不好，但燕青脾气是出了名的好。上次董平娘子早产，要不是燕青提前找了稳婆来，还不知会怎样呢！  
　　“那肯定是你不对了。”他立刻下了定论，“小乙爱吃甜，你买两块糕饼哄哄他。哦，再多说几句好话，他就心软了。”  
　　张清横了他一眼，“你问都没问，就说是我不对？明明是他……”自家媳妇，关起门来怎么吵架都行，但在外人面前绝对要护着。所以他没再说下去，只是重重哼了一声。  
　　董平摇头，刚要劝两句，忽然听到身后传来一声爆喝，接着嗖的一声，一把菜刀从他们头顶飞了过去。  
　　“死鬼，有本事今晚你别回来。”  
　　


End file.
